


uncle loki prompt fills

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet Collection, Incest, M/M, Prompt Fill, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: We're two years in on the Uncle Loki verse, so I'm celebrating with one-word prompts from twitter ✨Ficlets will be set at various points in the timeline.1)jelly (meaning jealous for my purposes), post-affirmation2)countertop, pre-series3)desk, post-affirmation4)hold, about a year post-affirmation5)PDA, a little more than a year post-affirmation6)cherry, pre-series
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Uncle Loki [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411381
Comments: 69
Kudos: 65





	1. jealous, post-affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "jelly" but like. I didn't know if we were talking grape or KY so I've chosen to interpret this as "jealous." 
> 
> Set at some point after [affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548393).
> 
> ℹ️ Mentions of past Thor/Steve in this one

To his credit, Loki responds pretty well to being shoved through the nearest open door with no warning apart from Thor’s hissed, _“Shit—hide!”_ It was all he could get out at the time, but Loki does as he’s told and makes himself scarce inside the bookstore (as it turns out to be) while Thor tries to look casual and not at all like he’s spending the weekend with his uncle-slash-secret-boyfriend who drove all this way to see him so they could walk around town as coupley as they pleased without worrying about seeing anyone they knew. Or that was the plan anyway. Thor thinks they should have had a contingency plan in place on the off chance that somebody like Steve Rogers would turn up out of nowhere on the other side of the street and shout, “Hey Thor!”

Hindsight. Oh well.

His impromptu efforts to stash Loki out of sight seem to be successful though, and Steve gives him a big bear hug like nothing is amiss and asks what feels like a gajillion questions about how school is going, what he’s been up to… Thor mostly answers in distracted _mm-hmm_ s and _oh you know_ s, though he does think to ask _how’s Bucky doing_ before the conversation is over. Steve gives him a big grin, but unfortunately, it also prompts him to ask if Thor is seeing anybody himself, and Thor is flustered enough by the whole unexpected interaction that he just says, “No, not—I don’t… nah, I mean, I’m good.”

Steve’s brows furrow up in concern, but he just says, “It’s cool, man. You gotta figure stuff out, I guess.”

But awkwardness and bad timing aside, Thor is able to honestly tell Steve that it’s good to see him and that he looks good (Thor might have to text him about upper body workouts later, find out what’s been working for him because something obviously has—Jesus, he’s huge), and while he watches Steve head off up the sidewalk, he decides that could have gone much worse overall.

“Who was that?” Loki asks, very close to his ear, and Thor jumps.

_“Shit!_ I told you to hide!”

“And I did. Did I hear you call him Steve?”

“Yes, but god, were you watching through the window or what? He could’ve seen you.”

“He wasn’t looking at _me_ ,” Loki says, and maybe Thor wouldn’t pay so much attention to the way he says it, but his hand finds its way to the small of Thor’s back as they start walking the other direction, an insistent pressure, almost possessive, actually… and Thor has to stop a gleeful grin from spreading across his face.

“Anyway, I told you about Steve, right?” he asks, delighted with this discovery but aiming for nonchalant. Loki gives him a little hum in reply, so he continues, “We had a thing for a hot sec back in high school,” and then in a whisper, “We hooked up in the locker room once.”

“Who hasn’t.”

Loki sounds more casual than Thor does, but he also throws an equally casual look back over his shoulder, the way Steve had gone, and his grip around Thor’s waist gets a little tighter. Thor doesn’t bother to hide the grin now.

“He’s cool. Really good guy. He used to be super short and skinny when we were kids, but the glow up was _real_. Did you see his ass?”

Loki hums again.

“You know he was my first—“

“Thor,” Loki cuts him off, pulling him in close, “if you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk straight, you can just say so.”

The thought of feigning innocence and dragging this out occurs to Thor, but then he remembers that Loki has far more patience than he does, and he doesn’t really see the point in trying it.

“Yes, please,” he says instead, and Loki gives him a little smirk.

Thor does file the notion of Jealous Loki away for further consideration, though, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more, but pls do keep in mind that I'm slow as hell 🥲
> 
> Thanks for reading, and for two years of love for this verse that doesn't know how to leave me alone ❤️


	2. countertop, pre-series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "countertop." Pls have some Loki POV, set prior to the start of this verse ✨

It occurs to Loki while they stand there in the kitchen—Thor going on at length about something or other that had happened at football practice the other day, Loki paying less than rapt attention in favor of imagining what Thor would do if he were to back him up into the counter and lick that bead of sweat off of his throat—that this has probably gotten out of hand.

And maybe it has. But the more important thing, he argues with himself, is that he wouldn’t actually do it, so it’s fine. It isn’t hurting anyone.

Well. The blond, muscular twenty-something he’d taken home two weeks ago hasn’t appreciated the subsequent ghosting if his (ignored) texts are any indication, but it’s not like Loki had led him to believe it would be anything serious. If he’s hurt, that’s his own fault. He’d been a poor substitute anyway, and Loki has already decided he won’t be trying to fuck away his misplaced attraction again. All it had done was disappoint him, and now here he is, still lusting after his newly-legal nephew while he’s stopped by in the middle of a run to say hi and refill his water bottle.

But that’s all it is. And that’s all it will be, regardless of how obvious it is that Thor would like it to be more than that himself. Thor _thinks_ he would, that is, but Loki is the adult here, and he knows the difference between fantasizing about something you can’t have and actually, actively _wanting_ it. He doesn’t want it, and if push came to shove, he knows that Thor wouldn’t really want it either.

This is what he tells himself while he watches Thor down most of his bottle of water in one go, his throat working, plush lips wrapped around the spout.

It’s sort of funny, Loki thinks. Thor’s been giving him amusing little looks for a couple years now, but this summer, he’s started pushing harder, finding every excuse to abandon his shirt in Loki’s presence, standing closer to him than he needs to, licking his fingers clean suggestively when he eats whether they need it or not… and more often than not, Loki just sighs and shakes his head at this sort of behavior, unaffected. But it’s the little, unconscious things that Thor does that get him sweating under his collar.

Like the easy way he leans against the sink while he talks, his mussed up, sweaty hair on his forehead, the flash of stomach when he wipes his mouth with the hem of his shirt. He’s not trying to be sexy at Loki for once, and so of course there’s nothing to dampen his natural appeal, of which there is _a whole fucking lot_.

Again, Loki thinks about taking three steps across the kitchen. Watching Thor’s eyes grow wide and his lips part right along with his thighs, pressing himself into the space between them. The thought of kissing Thor is not one he allows himself usually (thinking about having him in every way imaginable is one thing, but thinking about kissing his nephew is something else entirely), but his mouth is wet and shiny right now, and it’s only natural that Loki would want to taste it. Of course, it’s only natural to wonder how those lips would look wrapped around his cock, too, but that line of thought is a little too dangerous at the moment, with Thor so close.

Not that he would ever do anything anyway, he reminds himself again.

Thor leaves a few minutes later, water refilled and a smile on his handsome face.

A few minutes after that, Loki comes all over his hand while he thinks about pressing that handsome face to his kitchen countertop and fucking Thor breathless.

But it’s fine, he knows. It might be slightly out of hand at this point, admittedly, but it’s not getting any further than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the wayyyy
> 
> (you may consider subscribing if you don't wanna miss it too)
> 
> ❤️


	3. desk, post-affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “office/desk.” This one is set during spring break, a few months after affirmation.

Thor’s original plan for his first spring break at college involved staying put, catching up with the veritable mountain of homework that he’d let pile up (Comp II, his mortal enemy), and getting in some extra hours at the bank. He’s accepted the fact that he’s poor as hell and really, really behind with an essay or five, so he figures not getting to go home and see his boyfriend or go to the beach with his friends will teach him a lesson about what not to do next time, and will also save him some money in the process.

But when Loki forwards him a booking confirmation email from the swankiest hotel in town, a suite no less and theirs for the whole week, he decides that maybe he can learn his lesson without any punishment after all. He’ll just be extra good and extra thrifty to make up for it. It’s fine.

Loki works from the room during the day, set up at the expensive looking glass desk in the middle of the living area, and Thor thinks that the only thing better than coming back from work himself and getting a kiss hello before he settles in to start on his homework with Loki’s smooth, persuasive tones deciding the fate of several million euros in Swedish in the background, getting a kiss goodnight and a _love you sweetheart_ before they fall asleep wrapped around each other in the extra comfy, extra big bed, would be if they were at home and if the arrangement were permanent. That isn’t doable at the moment, however (and may never be, if he’s being realistic about it), so he just counts himself blessed and enjoys every look Loki tosses his way in the meantime, amused ones and annoyed ones, soft and decidedly _not soft_ and everything in between.

Especially the one Loki’s giving him right now through the glass desk top, eyebrow cocked at a skeptical angle, after Thor has crawled under it (not without difficulty—the desk is big, but so is he) and has made himself as close to comfortable as he can between Loki’s knees.

“I have a call in a minute,” he says.

“Oh, what a shame,” Thor replies, undeterred, and undoes Loki’s belt.

“It’s a video call, Thor.”

Thor shrugs and unfastens his fly. “You have a good poker face, right?” he says. “Don’t mind me.”

If Loki wanted to, he could roll his eyes and tell Thor to save it for later, and Thor would listen. Instead, Loki rolls his eyes and spreads his legs, and then sighs, “Greedy brat,” at the first touch of Thor’s lips to his cock. He’s absolutely right, too, so Thor decides to make it even more obvious by switching from soft swipes of his tongue and lips to swallowing him whole a few moments after he hears who he thinks is Loki’s boss ask his opinion on something over the laptop speakers.

“Well, if we look at the rest of the size cohort— _oh f_ —“

Loki coughs to cover his slip and continues as though he isn’t getting deep-throated under the desk.

Thor is impressed.

He’s also motivated to try a little harder.

They’re evenly matched in this sort of thing these days; Loki is a pro at keeping his cool, but Thor has had time and a great deal of enthusiasm in honing this particular skill. This is his happy place, on his knees with Loki’s hand in his hair and dick in his mouth, filling all his senses while he listens for every little change in Loki’s breathing, and then the delicious noises he starts letting out (straight faced) once he mutes his mic. It would be enough even without the added competitive element and mild hint of danger, but Thor loves a challenge, too, and every step he manages to push Loki closer to losing it pushes him there as well.

Several minutes in, Thor hears someone say Loki’s name once, then twice, and when Loki doesn’t respond, he glances up at him through the glass.

_“Loki, did we lose you?”_ they ask, and with the way Loki is looking at him, face flushed and lips parted, Thor thinks they just might have, though not in the way they probably think.

He should probably give him a nudge and keep him out of trouble, but instead, Thor just holds his gaze and contentedly licks a drop of slick away from the tip of Loki’s cock, then takes a moment to savor the taste of it.

“I think I’m having connectivity issues,” Loki says, not looking away from Thor, and shuts his laptop.

Thor doesn’t know what’s better, the (literal) taste of victory, Loki giving up all pretense of control and fucking his mouth just this side of too rough, or the way he huffs, “Fuck, I hate you,” while he does so.

“Liar,” Thor grates out the first opportunity he gets to catch his breath, and gives Loki a satisfied grin.

“Wipe that goddamn look off your face, you brat,” Loki says, smiling himself, though his is much more threatening.

“Make me,” Thor says, like a dumbass.

Loki smiles a little wider, and then does so.

—

Thor pays for it, like he knew he would. But the punishment (Loki coming on his face, smearing it across his lips with his thumb but not letting him taste, then making him sit there and wait for him to finish his meeting) doesn’t teach him a lesson any more than it ever has before. He’s already thinking about how to up his game tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have. So many more prompts. 🙃 WE PRESS ON
> 
> ❤️ Pls let me know if you’re enjoying, and thank you so much for all the love so far!


	4. hold, post-affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got out of hand but I'm not sorry. Prompt was "hold," and we're peeking into the future a little bit here. It takes place roughly a year after affirmation. Ish.
> 
> ℹ️ Smol warning for some slightly rough sex

It’s not like Thor has never thought about this before. It’s been two years since they started casually fucking, more than a year since they officially got together, and then he had plenty of time alone with his very active imagination before Loki ever touched him to think about all manner of things he’d like Loki to do to him. But aside from being condensed into too-short weekends every other month or so, his sex life is, quite frankly, _incredible_ , so he finds that he rarely has cause to crave more than what he’s already got as far as the variety is concerned.

Until today, anyway, when he’d showed up at Loki’s usual hotel after class sporting what he thinks is a successful new beard (thanks to a few too many late mornings with no time to shave giving way to curiosity about how it might turn out if he just stopped altogether). To his delight, it seems that Loki is of a similar opinion about it, and had stared at him, speechless for once in his life, for a whole thirty seconds before dragging him into an enthusiastic kiss and then into bed.

  
They take it slow and steady despite their eagerness, and afterward, Loki lays there next to him, absently petting at his chin and jaw, telling him how rudely _grown_ he looks with it, as though Thor isn’t twenty years old now, two inches taller than Loki, and at least thirty pounds heavier than him. Thor can’t complain though. He’s too comfortable, too fucked out, too blissfully content in Loki’s arms after a very long month and a half without him. Loki can start bringing up all the embarrassing things he did as a little kid for all he cares. Let him reminisce about six-year-old Thor telling the whole neighborhood he was gonna marry his uncle someday, as long as he keeps holding him like this.

“I can foresee one potential problem with this, though,” Loki says then, fingers gently scratching at his scruffy chin. “Beard burn sounds like it’s all fun and games until you can’t sit comfortably.”

And so naturally Thor has to reply, “Well, shit, let’s get started,” and drag Loki in close enough to scrub their cheeks together.

There’s a fair amount of indignant squawking and even more laughter, some pinching and the occasional bite while Thor attempts to rub his face on any and every part of Loki he can get at, but it’s the roughhousing that finally puts him in a position to wonder if he’s been missing out on something when Loki pulls that (devastatingly hot) move of his that puts Thor flat on his back in the sheets and Loki squarely between his thighs before he knows what hit him… Except this time, Loki also catches his wrists and holds them tight against the bed above his head, and suddenly, Thor feels like he could be ready to go again in about two seconds.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Loki says fondly, looking down at him and breathing a little hard.

Normally, this would be the perfect opportunity for Thor to come back with an offer to be just that, which would probably go over really, really well considering the way Loki’s been fixated on his ever increasing size lately, and now the beard. But he gives an experimental little push against Loki’s hold on him, and the way Loki tightens his grip and puts more of his weight into it leaves him unable to say anything but, “Can I, um. Ask you a question?”

Loki hears it in his voice immediately, of course, because he is who he is.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says, the fond look turning into something slightly more predatory.

“Is there a reason you, uh, haven’t ever. You know. Held me down. Or um, tied my hands or something. Just… you know, out of curiosity?”

Loki takes a moment to give it some consideration, or maybe just to let Thor squirm, which is more likely. He doesn’t let go.

“Now that you ask,” he finally says, “I suppose it’s because you’re such a good boy that I’ve never felt the need. All I have to do is tell you not to touch, and you don’t.”

Thor flushes all over like he’s eighteen again, hearing Loki call him _good boy_ for the first time, and his cock throbs.

“But I suppose if you’re feeling less obedient at the moment, I might have to take some additional measures to make sure you behave yourself,” Loki adds like an offer.

All Thor can do is lick his lips and try another tug on his arms. He could get free if he had to—he could benchpress Loki for that matter—but Loki isn’t a weakling either, and the strength he can feel behind that hold has him breaking out in a sweat.

They should have done this _forever_ ago, he thinks.

“You’ll tell me to stop if you need it?” Loki asks then, suddenly serious. Thor doesn’t see that being an issue, but just the acknowledgement that this isn’t their usual thing makes his stomach twist in anticipation.

“Yeah, promise,” he says, nodding.

“Good boy,” Loki says, and bends down to kiss him, soft and sweet.

And a moment later, he lines up and fucks all the way into him with one shove.

Thor is sure they’re gonna get a call from the hotel staff over the way he shouts. He’s still slick and stretched from their first round, but the sudden push is just as painful as it is pleasurable, just like Loki’s grip on his wrists while he pulls against him without thinking. But it’s good enough for him to try and follow Loki’s mouth while he leans back away from him, desperate to catch his lips again, only for Loki to shove him back down with one hand on his chest.

“None of that,” Loki tells him, low and breathy, and starts to fuck him in earnest.

He keeps the pace as slow as it had been earlier, and just as steady. It gives Thor a chance to adjust to the too-full feeling again, get some semblance of control back, which is good, since he figures he’ll have to be conscious of how hard he tries to get his arms loose now that Loki is holding both his wrists with only one hand. Still, Loki is stronger than he anticipated, even one-handed, and feeling it every time he strains against him is way hotter than he ever thought it could be.

(He’s never made fun of Loki and his yoga before—the flexibility was enough to prevent that on its own, after all—but he’s sure as shit not doing it now. Maybe he needs to find a class himself.)

It goes on long enough that Thor’s shoulders are starting to get sore, but they’ve got nothing on his cock, red and aching and leaving a puddle on his stomach. He’s used to having to wait, but something about knowing he couldn’t get a hand on it even if he wanted to makes it worse, and every firm nudge against his prostate makes him wonder if today is gonna be the day Loki finally gets him off without touching him once.

He doesn’t get to find out though. Loki’s pace gets suddenly faster, starts to lose some regularity, and Thor urges him on with his hips and his heels, saying, “Come on, let me feel it,” and not caring how desperate he sounds, until Loki digs his fingers in even harder and comes.

“So good for me, baby,” he pants, and Thor decides he would happily wait for him to go all over again as long as he says that next time, too. But there’s no need; Loki lets go of his wrists and eases his arms down over his head, fingers gently rubbing some feeling back into his hands while he does so, and then gives him a quick kiss before he slips down the bed. It only takes a moment, which is a shame. Loki’s good enough with his hands and lips and tongue that Thor doesn’t think he’ll ever have his mouth on him long enough for his taste, even when he hasn’t just been very thoroughly fucked and is more than ready to go, but then they’ve got the rest of the weekend to try and test that, if Loki’s up for it.

“You alright?” Loki asks him once they’ve caught their breath, and Thor gives him an emphatic nod. He’s a little sore, but yeah, no. He’s more than alright. “Good,” Loki says, “because I think it’s only fair if you return the favor… But maybe after a little break.”

Thor swears. He doesn’t really think he’ll need that long of a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this your uncle valentine 💝🍫Ilu all 
> 
> More on the wayyyy can't stop won't stop
> 
> ETA: btw there are [VISUAL AIDS](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore/status/1361115116427612163?s=20) thank u face app


	5. PDA, post-affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for today! The prompt was "PDA," and this one takes place after the previous prompt, during February of Thor's second year at school. 
> 
> Time for a little outsider POV 👀

Even on the years Val wasn’t alone for Valentine’s Day, she thought the concept was a load of shit. Too many expectations and too many crowded restaurants if you had somebody, nothing but stupid romcoms on TV and reminders to “just love yourself!!” if you didn’t, all of it thanks to capitalism, etc, etc, ad infinitum. No thanks. She’s not buying into it.

Of course, this doesn’t stop her from being a little grouchy about being single for it this year. But whatever.

She’s wondering how to best protest the spirit of the so-called holiday when she spots Thor across the south parking lot, probably headed back to his room after class like she is. They’ve known each other long enough now that she thinks she might just hit him up tonight for a little anti-Valentine’s festivity, actually… He’s as single and gay as she is and good at lifting her spirits even when she likes them right where they are, and she’s got a fifth of vodka stashed behind several decoy pints of Ben & Jerry’s in her freezer. Might as well bust it out and order a stupid heart-shaped pizza to rip in half or something, invite Thor across the hall to watch some horror movies. Sounds pretty good, now that she thinks about it.

_Hey Borson_ is on the tip of her tongue when Thor turns and looks her way, then breaks into a run across the parking lot with a big ass smile on his face. That’s a little too enthusiastic, even for him, and she’s still trying to decide if she needs to duck out of the way before she gets tackled when he skids to a stop on an icy patch in the lot right in front of a black car parked between him and her, and proceeds to maul the guy that climbs out of the driver’s seat.

She’s had the _overgrown puppy_ thought about Thor more than once, but she’s never seen it like this. He hugs the guy like he hasn’t seen him in a decade, picks him up off his feet in the process, beaming at him the whole time, but when they both turn a little to the side, she catches a glimpse of his victim’s face, and from the looks of it, he’s just as delighted to see Thor as Thor is to see him.

He then tugs Thor down into the sort of kiss that she feels like she should not be seeing in public. Thor eagerly returns it.

It quickly becomes clear that they’re very well practiced in this.

And that Thor may not have been entirely honest with her.

Interesting.

They’re distracted enough with each other that Thor doesn’t notice her as she walks by, but upon closer inspection, there are several things that _she_ notices. Like how nice Mystery Man’s car is, his good fucking shoes, the watch on his wrist, the bespoke fit of his jeans and coat… The fact that he’s gotta be twice Thor’s age…

“Holy shit,” Val says to herself once she’s far enough away. She’s wondered before about Thor’s nice clothes, his expensive laptop, his luxury brand watch that’s way too good for a broke college student working part time as a bank teller. Hell, how long has he been saving up for a car now?

Which is strange, she thinks, considering the fact that he’s got a fucking _sugar daddy_ who would probably buy him one if he asked nicely enough, and has to hold back a snort.

No wonder he says he’s single.

She looks back before she heads into their dorm, just in time to see Thor grab the guy’s ass with both hands and get smacked for it, the two of them still smiling, before they climb in the car and drive away.

And the next morning, when she’s leaving for work, Thor turns up across the hall, still in yesterday’s clothes and looking a little worse for wear as he unlocks his door.

“Rough night, then?” she can’t stop herself from asking, just to see what he’ll say.

“Huh? Oh, I fell asleep in one of those big chairs in the reading room at the library again. Bad idea, do not recommend.”

She could call him out, but she doesn’t. It’s really none of her business, and if he wants to tell her, he’ll tell her.

“Dumbass,” she says instead, and rolls her eyes.

_But you know what,_ she thinks later on, shrugging to herself, _good for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many more of these I have in me 🥲 At least two??? We'll see how it goes.
> 
> ❤️


	6. cherry, pre-series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy busyyyy this took me a minute to get to 🥲
> 
> The prompt was “cherry,” and this is set pre-series!

On some level, Thor understands that what he’s doing is really, really stupid. And pointless. But flirting at ( _with_??) his uncle makes him feel like he can do anything, like he’s finally gotten past that growth spurt that left him awkward and uncomfortable with his height and just himself in general, like he’s something desirable enough to have a grown ass man who could have anybody he wanted and also happens to be blood related apparently forgetting he’s just a dumb fucking kid and his nephew from time to time. Thor isn’t dumb enough to think that this will lead to anything, or dumb enough to think that it would be a good idea in the first place, but when he catches Loki giving him That Look now and then, it’s hard to remember that this is going nowhere.

Like when he turns up for Thor’s birthday dinner with the family, looking too hot for words, tight slacks clinging to his thighs and subtle floral pattern on his shirt bringing out the green in his eyes, and says, “Eighteen, is it?” in a tone that sounds way more bedroomy than should be used with one’s nephew, especially considering the implications of what he’s just said.

“Finally,” Thor replies, trying to put a little of the same flavor on it.

“Hm,” is all Loki says, though that little curl at the corner of his mouth could say more, Thor’s sure.

Frigga brings out a cake after dinner, alternating layers of chocolate and cherry chip, Thor’s favorite. As usual, she’s topped it with dollops of whipped cream and cherries. And while she and Odin head into the living room with their cake, intent on catching the start of the news, Thor slows down on his piece, very aware of Loki’s eyes on him while he eats.

They’ve done this a fair amount, and Thor can admit that his first attempts at “sexy eating” were probably pretty comical. Loki outright snorted at him a couple months ago, actually, but he thinks he’s got more of a handle on it now. Hopefully. And anyway, the whole symbolism of his eighteenth birthday, the cherry, and the whipped cream should be putting in some extra work for him, right?

He “accidentally” smears cream across his mouth, and takes his time about licking it off his lips.

Loki doesn’t react. But he doesn’t look away either. Thor takes it as an encouraging sign.

The rest of his cake goes in as subtly seductive a manner as he can manage, and when he’s left with just the cherry, he picks it up by the stem, licks the whipped cream off it thoroughly, and then makes a little show of slowly popping it in his mouth. He also makes sure that Loki sees his lips wrapped around it on the way in.

And for the first time, Loki responds to one of these displays by _grinning_ at him.

Thor immediately goes warm all over, half intense thirst, and half sheer panic. He nearly chokes on the fucking cherry. Somehow, he knows that he’s both done well and seriously fucked up.

... He doesn’t know which is more exciting.

But the challenge in that grin doesn’t go unnoticed either, and Thor holds his breath when Loki picks up his own cherry with those long fingers of his. His heart is pounding in his chest, which is fucking ridiculous, he realizes, but it’s not like he can help it either way.

The entire cherry, stem and all, disappears into Loki’s mouth, which is... puzzling. But Loki maintains eye contact for the next few seconds ( _too intense_ , Thor thinks, unable to look away), and then, very slowly and deliberately, he sticks out his tongue.

It’s stained pink from the cake and the cherry, and Thor thinks that he would very much like it on him wherever Loki would like to put it... right before he realizes what Loki is showing him: the cherry stem, with two neat little knots tied in it.

_Fuck me,_ is on the tip of Thor’s tongue. He’s got just barely enough sense to keep it there, though the way that Loki smiles at him suggests that he got the message anyway.

(Thor is not, however, smart enough to remember that this whole thing is a bad idea, or that it’s going nowhere.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to TRY for one more prompt 🤞 Hopefully that will happen. If not, just know that the uncle train does not stop for anyone, and we will be back to this verse at some point whether I like it or not. Good thing I like it. 
> 
> ❤️ ilu thank u for readinggggg


End file.
